Why did I get Married?
by Volo
Summary: Elena and Damon are a newly wedded couple and are facing some normal and some not so normal bumps along their way, which some leds to intense passion or intense fighting, Delena
1. Chapter 1

_**Why did I get married?**_

_The Vampire Diaries_

_Elena and Damon_

_Chapter one_

**W****omen are the most fragile but dangerous things there ever was, one second they can be completely awestruck by the romance and then a second later their on the warpath.**

**Damon Salvatore learned this when he married the unforgettable Elena Gilbert, she was once dating and in love with his little brother Stefan Salvatore but Elena soon starting for the crystal eyed vampire that was arrogant, cocky, evil (That's an understatement), but that was his own charm that Elena fell for.**

**They newlywed couple are living in Mystic Falls, at a mansion on the outskirts town.**

"**Damon what do you think you're doing"? Elena cried as she saw the poster of a Victoria Secret model on their bedroom walls**

"**Can't I have a little fun since I'm not getting any from you" Damon pouted**

"**Ugh! Not getting any from me excuse me but we had sex at least five times last night" Elena said tearing the poster from the wall**

**Damon smirked and wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a kiss on her hair**

"**Does that make you feel better"? Damon asked nuzzling his nose in her hair**

"**Sorta" Elena giggled**

"**Now, now you're not getting any in the mid-day" Damon smirked unwinding his arms from her body**

**Elena scoffed and glared at him**

"**Damon I have a question, can I get pregnant by having sex with you"? Elena asked**

"**Maybe it's depending how much I put in you" Damon smirked**

"**Really Damon" Elena said**

"**Really the more the better" Damon smiled**

"**NO you're just trying to get laid" Elena said in disgust**

"**Maybe" Damon said in a sing song voice**

"**Damon"! I growled pouncing on him**

"**Hmm I like that" Damon said in a husky voice **

"**Damon you're perverted"! Elena cried getting off of him **

"**That's the way god made me" Damon smirked**

**Elena rolled her chocolate orbs, she was clearly annoyed with Damon.**

**Damon smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and ran (With his vampire speed) down the staircase to the door and opened it to see Bonnie.**

"**Damon" Bonnie said folding her arms across her chest**

"**Bonnie" Damon mocked**

"**Where is Elena"? Bonnie asked her eyes scanning the background behind Damon**

"**In pleasure land" Damon whispered**

"**Damon, one I know Elena wouldn't have sex in mid-day two I know that you Damon wouldn't give a thought to coming to answer the door when you and Elena are in "Pleasure Land" Bonnie glared**

"**ELENA!!! BONNIE IS HERE FOR YOU"! Damon yelled**

**Damon smiled when he heard Elena trip and curse then the rushed footsteps.**

"**Bonnie"! Elena smiled as she ran to hug her best friend**

"**Hi Elena, can we talk" Bonnie asked**

"**Sure we can" Damon smirked**

"_**Alone" **_**Bonnie snapped**

**Damon put his hands in defense**

"**And that also means no listening" Bonnie said loudly as Damon walked off**

"**Yea, yea" Damon said going into the living room**

**Bonnie followed Elena upstairs into their bedroom, Elena sat on the bed while Bonnie stood**

"**Sit down Bonnie" Elena said patting the empty space besides her**

"**Um yea I don't want to sit there because who knows what you and Damon did" Bonnie said awkwardly **

**Elena giggled "Yea"**

"**Anyway I wanted to tell you something" Bonnie said **

"**What"? Elena asked**

"**I slept with Stefan" Bonnie said softly**

"**Excuse me"? Elena gasped**

**Bonnie covered her face and sobbed softly**

"**Elena I'm sorry" Bonnie sobbed running out the bedroom and out the house**

"**Bonnie slept with Stefan!! That's sick"! Damon smirked**

"**Damon please" Elena whispered **

"**What I you where over him" Damon glared**

"**I am!! But Bonnie is my best friend Damon you don't expect best friends to sleep with best friends ex-boyfriend" Elena exclaimed**

"**True" Damon mused**

"**Whatever like you care" Elena said glaring at Damon**

**Damon shrugged his shoulders and Elena rolled her eyes then stomped to the guest bedroom.**

**Elena screamed into the pillow and felt as if she was married to the devil**

* * *

_ I hope you like this! i'm still working on my other stories but i had this idea all the sudden ahaha! _

_Sorry to much coffee_

_So review and add pleassssseee _

_VVVVVVVVVVVVeronica_


	2. Chapter 2

**First off all I want to thank the first four reviewers that gave me that drive to continue to write this**

_**Thank You To:**_

**KB22**

**-DAMON-AND-ELENA-**

**Diannita Cullen **

**Iamnotavampire2 **

* * *

_**Why did I get married?**_

_The Vampire Diaries_

_Elena and Damon_

_Chapter Two_

**Elena didn't realize she had drifted to sleep until she woke up by the feeling of Damon not being besides her.**

**Her nostrils were filled with the delicious aura of food, her mouth watered and she licked her lips.**

**Removing the pillow from her face she walked down the staircase to the kitchen where her eyes found her husband dancing to Milkshake.**

"**Damon what the hell"? Elena chuckled **

"**My milkshake brings all the girls to the yards and their like it's better than yours damn right it's better than yours I can teach you but I have to charge" Damon said strolling over to Elena with a spoon of sauce and putting it in her mouth.**

**Elena tasted the spaghetti sauce and her taste bugs rejoiced, Damon pulled the spoon from her mouth and washed it then continued to buzz around the kitchen, and still dancing**

**Elena walked over to the IPOD system and turned it off her eyes accusing **

"**Damon" Elena said**

"**Yes dear"? Damon asked**

"**Haha funny stop the act what is this"? Elena asked**

"**This? This is me making dinner for you" Damon rolled his eyes**

"**Really Damon what are you up too"? Elena asked**

"**OMG!!! Everyone asks me that" Damon said putting the sauce and meatballs on two plates**

**Damon carried the plates to the table and went to the wine chest poured two glasses of red wine and put that on the table.**

**Damon lit two candles, he flashed Elena a perfect smile then with a slow seductive walk he grasped her hand and led her over to the table and pulled her seat out for her she sat down and he pushed her in.**

**Elena looked into Damon's crystal eyes and then looked at the table then up again Damon was gone.**

"**Damon"? Elena asked**

**Damon was besides her with his food and drink**

"**I couldn't stand being that far away from you" Damon confessed softly**

**Elena blushed, Damon grabbed Elena's fork stabbed a meatball and some spaghetti then fed it to her.**

**Elena moaned, Damon smiled and cupped her face**

"**Why are you being so nice"? Elena asked**

"**You are my wife aren't you" Damon answered**

"**Damon this food is great I love the meatballs" Elena exclaimed**

"**I know you like your balls big and juicy" Damon smirked**

**Elena glared at her husband of course this would be the perfect time to ruin the romance of this dinner**

"**Can't we skip to the sex part now"?? Damon asked **

"**No, no sex for tonight you lost that award for the perverted balls comment and asking me for sex" Elena smirked**

"**Please" Damon breathed huskily **

"**No" Elena trembled as Damon moved closer to Elena**

**Damon brushed his lips down her earlobe down her cheekbone her chin and to her neck teasing her by not kissing her lips.**

**Elena moaned as her lips ached for the taste of Damon's tongue in her mouth.**

"**Is it still a no"? Damon asked with his smirk**

"**YESS"! Elena hissed  
"Are you sure"? Damon asked**

"**Please Damon" Elena pleaded**

**It was amazing how fast Damon could turn Elena on, Damon picked Elena up and swiftly ran to their room not even making it to their bed.**

**Damon hungrily ripped off Elena's clothes off, smiling at the beautiful body that was covered by clothes**

"**You know we should become nudist" Damon smiled kissing her jaw**

"**We would never make it out of the bedroom" Elena giggled**

**Their lips melted together, Damon's tongue demanded an entrance and Elena gave it to him their tongues came to play.**

**Damon rubbed Elena's nibbles up and down causing a bucket of pleasure for the both of them, Elena pulled Damon's shirt off and felt the cool skin of his chest, she brushed his nipples and down to his rock hard abs tracing it like a painter.**

**Damon moaned and buried his face into Elena's chest, but their trip in "Pleasure Land" was short lived when there was a knock on the door**

"**NO ONE IS HERE"!!! Damon shouted his fingers circling Elena's belly button**

"**Damon I know you here" Replied Stefan**

**Elena pushed Damon off of her and put her thong and bra, jeans and t-shirt then rushed down the steps.**

**Damon said every curse word ever while he slipped his shirt on and dragged himself down the steps**

**Elena was tense her arms folded across her chest her eyes glazed with tears, Damon recharged and got in Stefan's face**

"**What the hell did you do"? Damon growled**

**Stefan glared at Damon and ran off, Damon snapped his attention to Elena who was sniffling**

"**Elena honey what's wrong" Damon said softly he cradled his wife in his arms**

"**Stefan, is still in love with me" Elena whimpered**

**Damon felt anger rise in his stomach, he really did want to stake Stefan right about now**

"**Shh it's okay" Damon hushed her**

"**No it's not"! Elena sobbed**

**Damon cupped her face and looked at her directly in the eyes, he stroked her cheek gently.**

"**It's just you and me" Damon said softly**

**He brought his lips to hers and kissed her a gentle heart-warming kiss**

**Elena, who was immediately clamed and comforted by the kiss brought her hand to Damon's hair and twisted her fingers into his soft hair.**

**And they finished what they started right at that moment.**

_Yea Buddy! i got me an IPaD today it's pretty awesomeee! _

_Blake (Fiance) is trying to figure it out like me for now just using my toshiba, haha toshiba!!!  
Again coffee is not good to the people with hyperness :D_

_REVIEW AND ADD_


End file.
